Board Beans
Horse Bean (蚕豆突击队; pinyin: cándòu tújí duì) is the fourth plant obtained in Sky City in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. The beans that are inside the pod fly towards a nearby zombie. Then, they start shooting peas at it. After attacking the zombie, the beans fly back into the pod and must recharge before they can attack again. Almanac entry Sun cost: 450 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Several roads RECHARGE: Mediocre (not listed) 蚕豆突击队能发动突击队员攻击周围的僵尸。 特点: 吸收周围植物身上的闪电效果 植物特征：绿色植物、飞行植物、兄弟成群 蚕豆们在飞行学校学习的时候获得了“最佳飞行员”的称号，毕业后，他们迫不及待地组成了一支飞行队。尽管蚕豆们常常吹嘘自己的飞行技术，不过大家似乎都不太敢踏上他们颠簸的母舰。 In English: Horse Bean attacks zombies around. Special: Attack with horse bean team in range. Plant feature: green plant, flying plant, brother group Horse Bean in flight school won the "best pilot" title, after graduation, they can't wait to form a team of flight. Although Horse Bean often brag about his flying skills, but everyone seems to not dare to set foot on their bumpy mothership. Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, for one minute, Horse Bean will be able to spawn 6 horse beans that will attack the first couple of rows and have a shorter cooldown time for each attack. Costumed The cooldown time for each attack are even shorter. Level upgrade Strategies This plant is more technically a Peashooter. But it is more powerful, costly, and airborne Peashooter. While it takes a while to recharge, it is a strong plant, but it is not much use outside of the world the player obtains it. Costing as much as Carrot Missile Truck, it provides more damage per second, so this plant is a good choice for Sky City levels, and also decent for others. Overall, it may need to get some defensive and supportive plants to work nicely. Gallery Horsebean Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Horsebean HD.png|HD Horse Bean HDHorsebeanCostume.png|HD Horse Bean with costume HorseBeanPlantFood.png|Plant Food effect HorseBeanDance.png|Dancing Horsebean in Trailer.png|Horse Bean in the Sky City trailer ATLASES_PLANTHORSEBEAN_1536_00_PTX.png|Horse Bean's sprites Horsebean Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Horsebean Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Horsebean Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Horsebean in Level 2.PNG|Space Expansion description Horsebean in Level 3.PNG|Transport Upgrade description HorsebeanAttacking.gif|Attacking (animated) Horsebean_Plant_Food.gif|Plant Food (animated) ImitaterHorseBean.PNG|Imitater seed packet Horsebean Super Rare Seed Packet.png GrayHorseBean.PNG|Grayed-out Horse Bean Trivia *It, Carrot Missile Truck, and Firebloom Queen are the only plants with the sun cost of 450. **Coincidentally, they all have mediocre recharges. *In the iOS version of the game, the Almanac entry erroneously states that Horse Bean can absorb thunderbolts, which is Anthurium's ability. **This was fixed in the Android release. *This plant has the longest time Plant Food effect, which lasts for one minute. **The second longest can be Magnifying Grass, but Magnifying Grass' Plant Food effect depends on the amount of sun-producers that are on the lawn when it is fed Plant Food. *It and Skyshooter are the only flying peashooters. *It, Green Shadow, Sting Bean and The Podfather are the only peashooting plants which do not have either "shooter" and "pea" in their name. *It is one of eight peashooting plants to not feature "pea" in its name. **The others are Beeshooter, Berry Shooter, Droplet Shooter, Frostbolt Shooter, Green Shadow, Skyshooter, Sting Bean and The Podfather. ru:Бобовая_Штурмовая_Группа Category:Flying plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Sky City Category:Sky City obtained plants